


Not Like That!

by You_are_perfect



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Oblivious!Wind Archer, Pining, Pining!Herb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Wind Archer wanted to show how grateful he was with Herb's help, which is nice and all.But Wind doesn't understand why Herb acted like that.
Relationships: Herb Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Not Like That!

“There, you all good now,”

Wind touched his wound on his chest, now covered in bandages. It was kinda sting, but at least the pain had dull from before. As expected, Herb is really good at taking care of people. Probably because of his caring nature in him. Should have seen that first since Herb is the only person who was willing enough to clean up and beautify the garden by himself.

Okay, now he was just rambling in his mind. He should be grateful that Herb was here to help him with his wound.

“You should be careful next time, I can’t always be there to help you. Who know, what if I’m busy of something else when you are hurt,” Herb said nonchalantly as he packed up his medical kit. He cleaned up the room a bit as he continued on talking about safety and such. He sounded like he was nagging to Wind, but anyone could tell this herbalist/gardener was merely concern of his closest person whose class as a Guardian.

Just when Herb was done with his stuff, he felt a hand was touching one of his shoulder. When he turned around to ask what was wrong, suddenly, Wind gave him a soft kiss straight to Herb’s lips.

...

.....

.......

!!!!!!!!!!

Herb’s head immediately went haywire.

“Wa---Waiii----Wait!!! Hold there for a second!!!!” Herb pushed away Wind out of instinct, his face red with embarrassment “What??? What was that???”

“Isn’t this how you people show your thanks and affection?” now Wind here was a little bit confused. In his time, sometimes he saw cookies kissed to each other after saying thanks or telling love to one another. It varied from hand, cheeks, forehead, nose and lips. Usually both parties would look happy after that. So why is Herb acting like this?

But he cannot lie, Herb’s face right now was cute.

Herb was too flustered to answer right now, he could not even look straight to Wind’s face after his bold action. Wind was partially right, only on affection. However, how can he tell him that usually kiss on lips reserved to cookies that mutually loves each other??

Not that he wanted to admit, but Herb actually had a tad of crush toward Wind. Still, Wind was either too dumb or too oblivious to see that.

On top of that, this was his first kiss!

He imagined his first one would be at least romantic, not when he just patched up an injured Guardian in his room!

Herb could only mumbling nonsense yet his head was cursing profanity on this situation.

Seeing that Herb was not saying anything back, Wind inched closer and asked “Are you okay, Herb? Did I do something wrong?”.

After being kissed by Wind and got his forehead touched by him (he knows Wind just want to check his temperature, but still), Herb finally can move or do something back.

“I’m--- I’m, I’m okay! Great! Really good! Ahahahaah!!” Herb laughed nervously and his hand pushed away the Guardian “Now you all good, you can go away and do your things, ok? Bye!”

Wind did not have enough time or chances to say anything back after Herb literally slammed the door to his face. He was dumbfounded and confused on what just happened. Never in his life he saw Herb acting like this out of nowhere. It was as if he was a different person.

Wind cannot help himself but worry, is it about the kiss? Was he wrong about it?

But Herb does not seemed like he was mad...

...or is he?

Maybe he should ask around his friend first. They might know something about Herb better than him.

On the other side of the door, Herb was crouching down next to the door and had his face hidden in his hand. His mind still a mess and now he understand what do young people meant by ‘screaming internally’.

‘Damn it Wind, why did you do that to me?!’

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered I used to make Cookie Run fic, so I dug my folder and I found it! I really love this ship, the dynamic between a powerful godlike character with a kind cinnamon roll just tasted so good! I remember somewhere about the description between their relationship on how Herb was sad or broken on the inside and Wind wanted to help him.
> 
> Honestly? That just straight out shoot a bullet to me


End file.
